Misunderstood
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: All he wanted was to make a better world...but he is shunned and labeled 'Evil' for doing things that was considered 'dangerous' and 'frightening'. Now he must face what lies beyond the doors in the dimension from which Arceus is calling him from. Now he must heed the call, and step forth into the unknown of what possibly may be the fate of his oblivion. One-shot.


**I made a one-shot (actually multiple one-shots) of Arceus, now I'm doing it for another one of my favorite pokemon, Darkrai. Enjoy! =^.^=**

They all looked at him, their eyes hate-filled and a scowl evident on their faces. As he levitated by them, their eyes followed him. He stared at the floor to wipe their existences away from here, giving the illusion that they weren't there. But he was wrong, and he knew that. He heard their whispers, mumblings, as their expressions turned from hate to scorn, to disgust, to something -anything- that forced him to look away.

"Him again, when does he learn?" A voice sighed in irritation.

"Did he get into trouble again?!" A voice muttered angrily.

"He sickens me…" Another voice murmured distastefully.

All the Legendaries continued their awful whispers as Darkrai continued down the hallway that led to two giant doors. He dared not look up, not wanting to gaze into those awful faces, but to his ignorance though he bumped straight into the large doors. Everyone of their faces smirking deviously as they began to laugh, taunt, mock the poor dark-type as his face grew red from both the impact and from embarrassment.

He clenched his fist angrily as he glared at the crowd of Legendaries, rage clouding his mind as all of them laughed whole-heartedly at him. Darkrai grabbed the door viciously and yanked it open, causing the Legendaries to quiet their happiness down a notch. Darkrai glared at them one last time before slamming the door vigorously on their ugly faces.

The noise echoed through the halls, taunting the poor Dark-type as well as he turned around to face a set of stairs. He sighed, placing his hand over the bruise that swelled a little from the collision earlier.

He closed his eye as everything started to break the thin wall of his inner mind, causing him to lose focus and dwell on the horrible bullying the Legendaries always plagued him with; Calling him names, harassing him, beating him, anything you can think of...they did to him. All because they thought he was evil. Trying to create a better world using his type to construct it. What's wrong with that? All he wanted was to live in a better world where darkness wasn't always feared and labeled _evil_. But no one understood his intentions. Not once, but twice he tried to create a better world, but it always ended up someone _defeating _him before he could fulfill his goal.

He opened his eye and focused back onto the set of stairs, awaiting his ascent. He sighed once more as he bowed his head, getting rid of lingering thoughts. He pushed onward, levitating up the stairs towards the large quarters up ahead. All the while thinking of; _Why am I here? Why has Arceus summoned me at this time? I haven't done anything worth noticing recently, so why the urgency? _

He reached the top of the stairs, gazing onward at a giant loft with a red rug centered in the middle. At the end of the large room was another set of two doors, much bigger and broader in size than the previous set. Darkrai gazed at them thoughtfully, a sense of worry developing in his thought process. He shook his head, getting rid of loose feelings as he clenched his hand into a fist and pressed forward, levitating across the large loft.

Once he reached the doors he paused, looking at those two doors gave Darkrai a sense of angst and worry once more, this time on higher levels as he felt his stomach muscles tighten in anxiety and his fist tremble in fear. He closed his eye once more, bowing his head as he desperately gathered his courage. He opened his eye and looked up, hesitantly reaching his hand towards the door. But he stopped. And pulled back. His nerves were getting onto him again.

Before he could get a second try at it again, the door opened a crack, revealing two red eyes staring intently at him. He backed up, letting the door swing open freely. There before him was Arceus himself, looking down at the Dark-type with...benevolent eyes?

"Hello, Darkrai. I've been expecting you." Arceus greeted warmly, bowing his head in respect.

Darkrai, flabbergasted at the way Arceus was acting, hesitated before rashly bowing his head in return. "Ah yes, I'm here." Darkrai stuttered, still bewildered at the way Arceus was reacting to _him_.

"Now then, come into my quarters," Arceus gestured towards the room beyond the doors, "I wanted to discuss something with you." Arceus turned his back towards Darkrai as he levitated into his room, Darkrai still confused on what just happened earlier.

Once Darkrai entered the room, he was greeted with a cold sensation as everything around him dropped to below -50 degrees. Although his form resembled a ghost type, he began to shiver immensely, causing him to cross his arms and huddle them for warmth. He looked around realizing that there was no longer a floor or a ceiling, no walls, no furniture, nothing. However what filled this 'room' were balls of light that were very distant, along with different colors that radiated from a large distance. It was as if he was in the Universe, gazing at all of Arceus's work before him. The only exception of the two doors behind, fixated in place as it stood out from Arceus's work of art.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Arceus stated, levitating beside Darkrai.

He looked at the God next to him, taken aback by both Arceus's quarters and the sudden comment Arceus stated.

"Why yes….it's...it's magnificent." Darkrai stuttered, trying to take everything in. Darkrai narrowed his eye, guilt pressuring him as he was fumbling to get himself together, to get courage to talk freely with the God next to him. He closed his eye in defeat, depression enveloping him as he stopped gaining his courage.

Arceus looked at him, his eyes sympathetic as he watched Darkrai's spirit plummet into oblivion. He extended his leg and nudged the Dark-type playfully, earning him attention from the sad eye that opened and gazed upon the powerful being before him, "The reason why I summoned you isn't to punish you." Arceus stated simply, putting the restless thoughts in Darkrai at ease.

Darkrai looked up in shock, his eye wide and his body no longer tense. "But I thought…."

Arceus shook his head, "Nothing of the sort."

Darkrai stared at the stars below, deep in thought as tried took all of this information in. He couldn't believe that the reason he was here wasn't because of punishment for what he had done in the past...but then he wondered if Arceus knew at all. "But I tried-"

"I know what you did in the past," Arceus stated, as if he read his mind, "and I wouldn't say what you did was right."

Darkrai bowed his head in agreement, his eye dark and somber as the horrible memory started to resurface once more.

"However," Arceus emphasized as he raised Darkrai's chin, causing him to gaze into his eyes, "you had good intention and didn't want to hurt anyone. All you wanted was to make a better world where it was perfectly balanced between Light and Dark."

Darkrai blinked as Arceus moved away to give Darkrai some space, letting the Dark type ponder the answer Arceus gave. "How did you know I had good intentions?" Darkrai asked, looking at the Alpha pokemon quizzically, still baffled at what he was telling him.

"Because I know you. The way you did things, you didn't try to cause any harm. It's similar with you 'Bad Dreams' ability. You use it as defense, but you mean no harm when people and pokemon are coincidentally sleeping nearby...you can't help that." Arceus explained, his voice calm and benevolent.

"I...I...I didn't know that anyone understood my intentions." I explained in bewilderment, feeling as if a large weight was lifted from my shoulders.

"I know how you feel." Arceus explained, nodding knowingly. "Sometimes actions are taken as offending or unforgivable based on different perspectives of it."

"What do you mean? All of the Legendaries idolize you." Darkrai questioned, gears turning in his head as this conversation grew even more confusing.

"Yes...they do, however they fear me more than they care about me." Arceus explained, lowering his head depressingly.

"I see." Darkrai sighed, starting to understand where Arceus is coming from.

Arceus nodded solemnly, "That's what I wanted to talk about, Darkrai."

Darkrai gave him a questioning look, "What exactly?"

"Darkrai...you're being picked on are you?" Arceus asked, his tone melancholic.

Darkrai looked away and answered with a slow, resentful nod, not wanting to relive those experiences again. He's tired of being abused, but fighting back only supports the opposing side that they believe he is wicked and _evil_. His only option is to ignore it the best way he can and move on, but that doesn't stop the harmful abuse that comes his way.

Arceus sighed as he levitated closer to him, "I know how it feels to be alone. Believe me, I do." Darkrai looked up and gazed at the caring eyes Arceus gave him, starting to realize what Arceus is asking him. "But if I may ask….will you be my friend?"

Darkrai looked at him, wide-eyed as Arceus extended his leg to shake. He slowly extended his hand out and shook the leg firmly, the agreement complete. "Of course, if you'll be mine."

"Of course." Arceus stated, nodding his head solemnly once more as he placed his leg by his side.

Both Legendaries levitated there in silence, not knowing what else to say. The air stiffened from the awkwardness, but Darkrai broke the silence, "Is there anything else?"

Arceus shook his head, "No, I just wanted to let you know, you weren't the only one alone."

"I see." Darkrai nodded in understanding, "Well, if there isn't anything else you wanted to talk about right now, I'll be going now."

Darkrai levitated towards the door, looking back at Arceus who stared at his new friend with a sympathetic smile. Darkrai turned back towards the door, about to open the door when Arceus added something, "One more thing Darkrai."

"Hm?" Darkrai hummed, looking back once more at the Alpha pokemon.

"If any of those Legendaries-or in fact anyone else for that matter-bully or abuse you again, come talk to me and I'll work it out." Arceus added, his smile broader as he waved goodbye.

Darkrai returned the wave as he gazed at the pokemon with joy in his heart. He turned and opened the door, levitating through as the doors closed behind him, leaving the Alpha pokemon in his quarters.

Darkrai couldn't be happier. He has a friend, a _friend_. Someone to stand by his side and support him through anything, including his bullying. He now has someone who cares about him, and that enough made him feel happy. _Happy. _The God of Nightmares, _Happy. _He looked up at the empty loft, gazing as his eye softened, thinking about how he no longer had to be alone to suffer from the discrimination of others.

With that happy thought swirling about in his head, he went home, never worrying about being abused ever again.


End file.
